Xanxus
' Xanxus' is the second major antagonist from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. He later becomes one of the protagonists. Character Outline Xanxus is the current leader of the Varia, Vongola Ninth's adopted son, and was the main antagonist of the Varia Arc. During the Varia Arc, he and Tsuna battle for the Sky Vongola Ring and the position of the 10th Vongola Boss. Later, in the Future Arc, he remains the leader of the Varia and leads a raid against the Millefiore, taking their Headquarters. He battles against one of the Fake Funeral Wreaths as well and easily wins, showing that he has grown much stronger in the future. History He was born into poverty with only his mentally ill mother to care for him. His mother discovered his Flame of Wrath when he was very young and brought him to the Vongola Ninth. When she and Xanxus confronted the 9th and Xanxus showed his flame, he took Xanxus and placed his scarf around him, agreeing that he was indeed his son even though he had never seen the woman or her son before. Eight years before the start of the Ring Conflict, Xanxus discovered his true heritage from Timoteo's diary, finding out he's not his real son, and Timoteo has no intention to give him the position of the next Vongola Boss because he doesn't have Vongola Blood. This made Xanxus feel betrayed, thinking that he was only adopted out of pity. Enraged by the revelation, Xanxus, along with the entire Varia members, planned a rebellion which lead to the incident known as Cradle Affair. This rebellion, however, failed as Timoteo frozen him with Vongola Primo's technique, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. Xanxus was frozen for eight years, heavily guarded, until someone unfrozen the ice and freed him. Appearance Xanxus is seen with full-body scars inflicted by the Ninth's Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, the most recognizable the large one on his left cheek. During the Varia Arc, his hair is spiky and he has a buzz cut on the sides. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail (most speculate this to be a raccoon) at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He also wears a Varia uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots, also having a tattoo on his left shoulder. In the Future Arc roughly 10 years later, his hair has grown out and is no longer severely spiked. He has removed the animal tail, and his hair is instead adorned with fewer feathers and beads. He also has tattooed a black Roman numeral X to both his shoulders rather than just one. His boots in the Future Arc are laced-up, and later, he is seen in boots with exaggerated fold-over cuffs, similar to pirate boots. Personality Xanxus is cruel and ruthless, showing no mercy to enemies and allies alike. He shows no remorse nor sadness when his subordinates dies as he only sees them as nothing more but tools to help him gaining the title of Vongola 10th. He can be short-tempered, easily angered even for a small mistake such as beating up his subordinates just because they're bringing the wrong food. He has a great self-confidence of his strength and power, and thus, occasionally looking down on his enemies, referring them as trashes. Despite this, however, Xanxus seems to have a certain degree of respect and knows the importance of the Famiglia's unity when they are in very dire situation. This is shown during his battle with Olgert in the future when he said that Vongola would always fight as one, and during the final battle with the Real Six Funeral Wreaths when he and his subordinates declared that they will help Tsuna and his friends despite Xanxus still not approving of Tsuna as the Vongola Boss. Plot Varia Arc After Squalo returned to Italy with the Half Vongola Rings, Xanxus was soon able to figure out that they were fakes and along with the rest of the Varia, set out for Japan. Once there, he was stopped by Iemitsu Sawada and agreed to hold the Vongola Tournament. After Tsunayoshi Sawada's intervention during the Lightning Ring Battle, Xanxus won the Sky Ring. Later during the Cloud Ring Battle, Xanxus programmed Gola Mosca on a rampage until it was stopped by Tsuna; however, Xanxus had kidnapped Timoteo and placed him inside Mosca. Xanxus used this as an excuse to fight Tsuna in the Sky Ring Battle. During the match, Xanxus eventually acquired all seven rings; however, the Sky Ring rejected him, as he wasn't a true Vongola descendent. Xanxus and his crew were then forced to resign. Future Arc In the Future, Shoichi revealed that the Vongola had launched a large scale international invasion led by the Varia against the Millefore Famiglia in Italy. The Varia, led by Xanxus, split into three groups to take over the Millefiore HQ to eliminate one of their Funeral Wreaths. During the invasion, Belphegor and Flan encountered one of the Six Funeral Wreaths, who was revealed to be Bel's brother, Rasiel, and his butler Olgert. Rasiel and Olgert quickly defeated the two. Olgert then sent three of his Heavy Rain Elephants to destroy the base that had been already taken over by the Varia. In the remains of the castle, an unharmed Xanxus sat on his throne relaxing. Rasiel, who was unimpressed by Xanxus, started to mock him by saying that he had been frozen by a fourteen-year-old, proceeding to call him lame. However, Xanxus ignored this and goaded Rasiel to attack him. Olgert sent one of his Heavy Rain Elephants to attack Xanxus, but only to have them be stopped in mid-flight and destroyed by Xanxus. It is later revealed that Xanxus's Box Weapon, the Leone di Cielo, is reason why their attacks kept on stopping. Rasiel, however, found this amusing and stated that Xanxus, who had a Sky attribute, was rejected by the Vongola Ring. Olgert, on the other hand, was worried that his Box Weapon had been petrified and then broken down, but Rasiel refused to listen to Olgert, and so the two attacked again only to see that after absorbing Xanxus' Flame of Wrath, the Liger Tempesta Di Cielo destroyed their Box Weapons. Xanxus told the two that he might let them choose the manner of their deaths if they brought Byakuran. However, Rasiel refused to listen to Xanxus' deal and attacked again with his Box Weapon only to find his Box Weapon slowly beginning to be petrified and starting to crumble. Olgert's body then slowly petrified, crumbled, and died. Rasiel, who had realized that he couldn't win, started to beg that he would bring Byakuran and make Xanxus the leader of the combined Vongola with the Millefiore; however, unfortunately for Rasiel, Xanxus ignored his pleas and stated that he only wanted the Vongola at its strongest and that the Vongola needed Tsuna if it was going to be strong, proceeding to kill Rasiel. A hologram of Byakuran, who had seen the whole battle, then appeared and congratulated them and told everyone about Choice, and that the Vongola Rings will be on the line. Xanxus told Tsuna that he must show the Millefiore that the Vongola is the strongest. Future Final Battle Arc At the last minute, the Varia rescued Lal Mirch, Gokudera, and Gamma from Bluebell and Zakuro, who were about to finish them off. Xanxus told Gokudera that the Varia had come to help them in the battle. Gokudera offered some advice about the Funeral Wreaths, but was only told to shut up by Xanxus. Xanxus and the rest of the Varia then attacked the two Funeral Wreaths. Xanxus appeared to have killed Zakuro, but was attacked by Kikyo. The rest of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths finally believed that wiped out the Vongola; only to to see that the people that they had fought were illusions created by Mukuro Rokudo, and then the Vongola attacked them. After Mukuro explains how he had escaped from Vendicare Prison in a long conversation, the three Funeral Wreaths buy time to heal and to attack again. The two side were about to attack when the last of the Real Six Furenal Wreaths, Ghost, appeared out of nowhere. The sudden appearance of Ghost shocked even Bluebell, Zakuro, and Kikyo while the rest of the Varia found their attacks on Ghost useless. Ghost then suddenly starts to drain everyone's Flames, friend or foe, and started to head to Yuni's location, but fortunately Tsuna came and the two started absorbing each other's Flames, with Tsuna using the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised to absorb Ghost, but the Flames, however, only go to Byakuran, who congratulated Tsuna for defeating Ghost so easily. Byakuran told everyone that he was so honored that the entire Vongola Famiglia was here and that he finds Tsunayoshi interesting for making Xanxus and Mukuro submitting to him. Xanxus and Mukuro, who felt insulted by what Byakuran had said, attacked together, but found that their attacks didn't affect Byakuran. Byakuran states that everyone's Flames that were stolen by Ghost, have been transferred to him. Tsuna told everyone that he will beat Byakuran, but he was no match for Byakuran and was overpowered. Tsuna, however, refuses to give and unlocked his Vongola Ring's true form. After a fight, Byakuran was defeated by Tsuna. The Varia were about to kill Kikyo, but Shoichi told everyone that the Real Six Funeral Wreaths weren`t in any criminal records and that they were once normal humans. Kikyo says that they were kings and rulers in different worlds, but were cursed with misfortunes, and that Byakuran brought purpose into their lives. But before he can finish, Xanxus tells him to shut up, and used one of his X-Guns to apparently blow Kikyo's head off. Lussuria reassures everyone that he will keep him alive, the Varia then leave and head back to Italy. Xanxus' past counterpart is then seen receiving the memories about the future battle between Byakuran and Tsuna from Yuni to prevent it from ever happening. Inheritance Ceremony Arc The rest of the Varia show up to the ceremony except for Xanxus; Squalo stated that Xanxus wouldn't show up because of Tsuna. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Xanxus is briefly seen predicting what Mammon's request was for; the Arcobaleno curse, and stated that he would decide if he would or wouldn't agree to the favor, depending on the situation. Xanxus is later revealed to have agreed to the favor to fight for Mammon, and was seen walking in Japan, observed by Dino. It is also revealed that he and the Varia are staying in the same hotel as the Chiavarone Famiglia. Later, when Belphegor rushed into Xanxus's office and threw Tsuna inside, Xanxus was wearing a yukata and resting. Mammon informed him that Dino and Tsuna were Reborn's representatives, just like he had guessed. Xanxus then looks at Tsuna angrily and said that this time he would erase Tsuna once and for all. Suddenly, he sensed the presence of someone and shot his X-Guns at the ceiling; jumping down was a man who introduced himself as the planner of the "Representative Battle of the Rainbow", Wonomichi. During the first battle of the Rainbow, Xanxus spends the time eating and sleeping, ignoring the conflict entirely. Mammon expresses his concern over Xanxus' participation in the Battle, but chooses to believe in Xanxus' power. During the second battle, when Hibari Kyoya arrives in their hotel room along with Fon, Mammon rushes to wake Xanxus after Fon takes out Levi, Lussuria and Bel. Xanxus was awoken by the noise when Mammon came in, and ordered the Arcobaleno to find food for him. All that was left was Lussuria's shiruko, which Xanxus choked on. He followed Mammon into the common room to find water, since Bel had broken the water pipes. He sees the state of the battle with Fon and Hibari and intervenes by throwing the still-hot mochi at Squalo's head. Fon tries to take out Squalo and Xanxus at once, but only manages to break Squalo's watch. Mammon's intervention saves Xanxus' watch. Xanxus attempts to kill Hibari, but Dino saves him at the last moment, in the name of Team Reborn. Xanxus reacts violently to Dino's jab at his loss to Tsuna in the Ring Conflict, and his old scars show themselves once more. He brings out Bester, who has gotten an upgrade from Talbot, the Armatura Platino. He uses Cambio Forma and fuses with Xanxus' X-Guns to create the Pistola Imperatore Animale. He and Hibari engage in battle, causing the entire top floor of the hotel to be blown away in the blast. It turns out that he changed the catridge of his gun to protect his boss watch from Hibari's chain. The watch announces the end of the second battle, but Hibari was not satisfied by the result unless they end it properly, leading him to destroy his own boss watch, much to everyone's surprise. Watching this, Xanxus laughed and about to destroy his boss watch as well, but was stopped by the other Varia members. After the announcement of the result of the second day, his team was assault by a Vindice who came to destroy his boss watch. He and Squalo manages to protect the boss watch until Mammon came and the Vindice retreats, but heavily injured as the result. Right at midnight, the watch announces the third battle, much to Mammon's and other Varia members' dismay. Shortly then, three Vindices appears in front of them. Mammon used his remaining present time to fool the Vindices and able to escape from them. Not long after Tsuna and Reborn returned from Vindice prison, Tsuna visited Xanxus and requested to lend him his strength. The next day, Xanxus and other Varia members along with people who Tsuna had contacted yesterday night gathered in Tsuna's house and Tsuna requested them to fight together with him. At the afternoon, during the fourth battle, Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Mukuro, and Byakuran confronts Jager and Bermuda, preventing them from leaving. As the battle starts, he and the others are shocked to witness Jager's short warp. Jager appeared behind Xanxus and cut off his right arm. Squalo attacked Jager in response, but was countered as Jager stabbed him through the chest, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious, despite Xanxus' order. With Squalo unresponsive, Xanxus' anger rages, causing his old scars to appear. In a desperate attempt of protection, Mukuro summons a crystal barrier to protect the remaining members backs from Jager's short warp attacks, but even this does not stop Jager as he short warps his hand, straight in and through Byakuran's chest. As Byakuran falls, Xanxus moves to fire his weapon, but Jager evades and in a split second, slashes Xanxus' knee caps, causing him to fall to the ground as the rest of the Varia look on in horror. Weapons & Abilities Equipment *X-Guns: Xanxus has two Guns that are able to absorb and store the Dying Will Flames, accumulated it and release it through a Dying Will Bullet, different from the ones Reborn uses on Tsuna. Vongola VII was said to have the weakest Flame of all the Vongola Leaders, so he designed a Weapon that he could store his Flame in and release it as a strong Flame attack. Xanxus takes the idea of these Guns and creates his own version. The difference is that Xanxus has a very strong Flame and can store his Flame of Wrath within his X-Guns, creating a super-powerful blast. Xanxus is also capable of using these for propulsion, allowing him to fly and move at great speeds. *Ligre Tempesta di Cielo: Ligre di Tempesta di Cielo, also called Bester, is Xanxus's animal type box weapon. Originally thought to be Leone di Cielo (Sky Lion), Bester is actually a mixed breed between a Sky Lion and Tigre Tempesta, making it Ligre di Tempesta di Cielo (Ligre of Storm and Sky). Xanxus's box weapon has the ability to change from a lion to a tiger when Xanxus wants it to. The only visual difference between these forms is that when it is in tiger mode, it has black tiger-like stripes running along its body. Some people believe that the reason Bester is a mix breed is because Xanxus combines his Flames of Wrath with his sky flames, which adds an additional decomposition trait to his box weapon. Its attack is a roar, which uses the Sky attribute of harmony to petrify, and then the Storm attribute of degeneration to cause the petrified object to crumble. The Liger and Xanxus have an odd relationship where the Lion will grow stripes when Xanxus' scars appear, but this is not the only time. Bester has storm like attributes in his attacks. *Armatura Platino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli - An alternate form of the Ligre Tempesta di Cieli, just with a longer mane and a platinum armor, giving it immense defense and durability, and is thus able to withstand attacks. **Cambio Forma: Pistole Imperatore Animale - The Platinum Armor Sky/Storm Liger's Cambio Forma, fusing with Xanxus's X-Guns and greatly increasing its power. The gun's cartridge area resembles Bester's mane, and the bullets fired from the X-Guns are in the shape of a liger and more powerful. Techniques *Flame of Wrath: Xanxus possesses Vongola II's Ability, Flame of Wrath. This is a very powerful and destructive Flame that was said to only appear when the Vongola II was enraged, giving it its name. The Second was also said to have the most devastating and powerful Flame of all the Vongola Leaders. *Scoppio d'Ira (Burst of Wrath): An Attack that requires the use of the Dying Will X Guns. Xanxus unleashes a barrage of Flame simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large super-powerful blast. *Bocciolo di Fiamma (Bud of Flame): Another Attack that requires the use of the X Guns. Xanxus uses one gun to fly around the target and the other to shoot his target from different angles to form a flower bud at the target's feet. *Colpo d'Addio (Blow of Farewell): A stronger version of Scoppio de Ira where Xanxus charges up energy in his guns and fires two super-powerful shots with the same or more power than Scoppio de Ira. *Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame): The strongest version of Scoppio d'Ira and Xanxus' strongest move. Trivia *According to Peter Binsfeld's classification of the Seven Deadly Sins, Xanxus represents the Sin of Wrath. He shares the Sin trait with the rest of the Varia Members, whose names and personalities each resemble a Sin (Wrath, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, and Pride). *In the previous popularity polls, Xanxus ranked fifth twice; two years ago with 6,495 votes and last year with over 9,000 votes. *In the most recent poll, Xanxus ranked 9th in popularity and 4th in strength. *Xanxus' name and birth date also reflect the belief that he was the rightful 10th Vongola Boss. His name contains two X's, or 10's in Roman Numerals, as well as his birthday being October 10, or 10/10. *Xanxus was the first person shown to open a Sky Box Weapon. *Xanxus has a habit of calling people "scum" or "trash." *In "Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Flame Rumble Hyper - Moeyo Mirai," Xanxus is mistakenly classified as being cloud attribute, an error which is fixed in the later Flame Rumble games. *In the fanbook, it states that Xanxus' hobby is to make unique firearms and tease Squalo. *Xanxus seems to be agitated when he is disturbed while eating or sleeping. This was proven when Squalo was talking to Lussuria and asking for backup, to which Lussuria says that he could not do since the "boss" was eating. Also, when they invaded the Millefiore base in Italy, he beat up his underlings for not bringing him the food he wanted. *His favorite food is steak and his favorite drink is tequila. *According to fan book, Vongola 77, in Fuuta's ranking, he's the third creepiest mafia member in the world. *According to the manga, none of the Varia have had an actual conversation with Xanxus; except Squalo and Levi. *In the Dream Match Poll, Xanxus was stated to fight "wildly and emotionally, but he combats without futility." *Due to him being frozen in the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition ice for 8 years, his physical age is only 16 in the present and 26 in the future, rather than 24 and 34, respectively. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic